The Girl Who Stopped Singing
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Alexia Ryder was the lead singer of 'The Scorned'. Tired of who she has become she goes to camp rock to find the old her. What will happen along the way? ShanexOc


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize, or any of the songs used in this chapter. They belong to Aly and AJ, and other respective artists throughout the story.

A/N: Okay so I was reading Camp Rock fanfiction and I realized that I just had to write one. The little thoughts in my head wouldn't let me pass up something like this.

Warning: It will be really similar to the movie in a lot of ways at first but I _will change it in later chapters._

Me: and because I like the name my Oc will be Alexia and I am making this fic for my friend Twilightfan4life. That's her gmail account anyway. Idk what her fanfic account is. Okay so Alexia comes to camp rock the same summer as Shane is forced to by Nate and Jason. Her parents told her to go to get her back into singing. See she used to be in a band called 'The Scorned' but she stopped singing when her boyfriend a fellow singer cheated on her. I'll let you read it now!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Camp Rock

I rolled my eyes. "Cam I'm not leaving the band. I'm just gonna go to Camp to find myself again. I'm getting tired of the same old summer thing." I said sighing.

"I understand Alexia. But guess what?" Cam said from the other end of the phone.

"What?"

"I'm COMING TO CAMP WITH YOU! and so is your favorite cousin Caitlyn." she squealed.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" I squealed right back. "I'll have to call ya back I pulled over to call you and tell you this." I said revving up my motorcycle again.

"K. See ya there!" she said hanging up.

I shook my head as I put my helmet back on. "That girl is crazy."

* * *

When I got to the camp, there was a limo parked nearby. I shook my head and drove past it and parked my bike in the parking lot. I opted to take my helmet off after I got off of my bike because of all the stares I was getting just being on a Motorcycle. I got off my bike and noticed the stares of three boys in the limo. I rolled my eyes and sighed taking my helmet off. This effectively earned me the stares of every boy in the area. I shook my head to get my knee length hair in order and heard some boys gasp. Rolling my eyes again I took my leather riding jacket off and got gasps from the female population. And one boy from the limo.

"Alex?" I heard someone call me.

"Who...Jason!" I yelled running over to say hi to my childhood friend that I hadn't seen in a long time. "What are you doing here Jay?" I asked as he got out to hug me.

"Dropping off a moody band mate." he said pulling out of the hug. "What are you doing here?"

I giggled. "I'm here for the summer to find myself again. I got bored of all the tours." I shrugged. I then noticed that the other two boys were staring at me. "Okay what's wrong with me saying hi to a childhood friend that I haven't seen in a really long time?" I asked sarcastically.

"You and Jason are childhood friends?" the curly haired boy asked me.

I nodded. "We got outta touch when I started my band." I said and watched Jason pout.

"I hated that. Until I met Nate and Shane." he said returning to the airhead I refer to as my 'brother from another mother'. I giggled at that thought. Which turned into full on laughter.

"Jay tell me he hasn't rubbed off on my B.F.A.M?" I asked still laughing but completely serious. I couldn't handle it if _Shane Grey_ had rubbed off on my little brother. Well he's older than me but I still call him my little brother.

"No he hasn't." he said smiling at me. "I can't believe you remember calling me that." he started laughing.

"I can't believe you can either. No offense but you are an airhead little brother." I giggled as my laughter faded.

"Okay I'm lost. What's B.F.A.M stand for? And little brother?" Nate asked me.

"Brother From Another Mother." I stated seriously. They looked confused so I explained. "Jason was always over at my house and vice versa. So his mom became my second mom and my mom became his second mom."

"Makes more sense now." Nate nodded understanding.

"Well I better go check-in. Don't want to miss my cousin or Cam." I hugged Jase again and ran off. As I did though I heard him faintly call to _Shane_.

"Don't forget my birdhouse!" he yelled as the limo pulled off.

* * *

"Great now I have to deal with a Drama Queen known as _Shane Grey_." I groaned as I waited for Caitlyn and Cam to get there.

"ALEXIA!" I heard two squeals from behind me.

"CAMERON! CAITLYN!" I yelled as they tackled me into a hug.

"Great now our trio is complete!" Caitlyn said laughing as we went and settled into a cabin.

"Hey Cait. Guess who I ran into?" she shrugged.

"Who?"

"Jason!" I giggled.

"Really? How's he doing?" she asked as she laid down on her bed.

"He was just here dropping off a band mate. Or as I like to call him 'The Drama Queen known as _Shane Grey'_" I groaned when I said his name.

Cam gave me a look. "Why do you hate all bad boy pop stars again?"

"Because of what Chris did to me Cam" I sighed plopping onto my bed. "Okay. Forgetting Chris right now. This. Summer. Is. Gonna. ROCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Caitlyn and Cam yelled with me too.

* * *

I wandered into the mess hall before anyone was in there. I spied a piano in the corner. 'Good no one is in here.' I walked over to it and ran my fingers lightly over the keys. I sat down and started to play one of my oldest songs. I sang it sadly remembering the old me. The me I liked.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

I sighed finishing the chorus. I stood up and left the mess hall to meet up with Caitlyn and Cam at open mic night.

* * *

Open mic night was...interesting. We walked into the mess hall later on and Caitlyn introduced me to Lola.

When Brown looked at me to sing I shook my head. After Lola went up we cheered for her.

"WHOOO Go LOLA!" We yelled as she came back towards us to sit down.

After everything was over, I saw Tess walking over to us. I nudged Cait.

"Hey Cait. Something wicked this way comes." I smiled as she laughed.

"Well if it isn't the reject's." she said as she walked by us. I followed her with my eyes and saw a girl start talking to her.

"There goes another lemming." I said to Cait as we left the hall.

* * *

I walked into the mess hall the next day and saw the stares. Especially from the boys. I was wearing a black skirt that had that punk feel to it, with two pockets that had zippers to open them and was short, but not too short. I was also wearing a black corset with the ties in front that had long bell sleeves. I was wearing punk boots that had ties on the back that were red them and came up to my knees, and the heel had and upward slant for your foot. "What are they all staring at?" I asked Cait seeing as Cam had a class right after breakfast and had already eaten. She wanted to be early.

"Uh, maybe at the fact that you are one of the most known girl punk-pop singers from a well known band?" she said sarcastically.

I pushed her shoulder jokingly. "Yeah but I changed my look. How could they recognize me?"

She shrugged. "Your hair? Come on Alex, you have the most original hair _ever_." I sighed.

I looked at the knee length hair that I had put up in a high pony this morning. It was midnight blue. Which meant that it was sooo dark black that it looked blue, and I had added red streaks to it. Like blood red streaks. "Yeah well....blah" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

She laughed at my childish approach. "That is soo you Alex." she started giggling.

* * *

We finished breakfast quickly and headed to our first class of the day. (not sure of the name of the class that Brown teaches-.-)

Brown walked in a few minutes later. "If the class is a rockin' I'm glad I came knockin'" we laughed and sat down.

"So let's hear what I'm working with this year. Who want's to sing first?" Everyone's hands shot up but mine.

"Oh goodness. Einy, meeny, miny, you" he said pointing at me.

"Me?"

"Can't argue with the finger."

"I'll do it" Tess said.

"Uh no. The finger picked her." Brown said smiling at me.

I stood up and took a deep breath.

_I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell_

Brown looked at me. "I know you're singin a solo. But it's _so low_, I can't hear ya. Try again a bit louder."

I nodded and started again.

_I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can To Help You Break Out Of This Spell_

_I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within_

_Hold On To What You Believe_

I finished the first verse and stopped.

Brown put his arm around my shoulders. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Is that an original?"

"Yeah it is. But.."

"No buts it was good. Let me have it up high." He said giving me a high five.

* * *

I decided to go into the kitchen and see if the cooks needed help. I was bored and I like to help people.

"You guys need any help?" Mrs. Torres looked at me and nodded.

"Can you help clean up? I need to take these to the storage room." I nodded and she left.

I keeled down to start organizing the stuff under the table.

"Hello? Hello? I can hear you."

I sighed and threw flour in my face. I also hid my hair under my jacket. I stood up.

"Do you work here?"

I nodded.

"Wow. You really get into your work. I'm Shane. But you knew that already"

"Nice you meet you."

"Actually it's not so nice. See my manager said he sent over a list of my food allergies. But since I couldn't even go near my breakfast this morning." He huffed. "Can I just talk to whoever is in charge?"

I got a bit frustrated. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Well you're kinda being a jerk. No I take that back you _are _being a jerk. There's a way to talk to people, and that is definitely not it."

He looked at me in shock. "Well I'll have my manager send it over again." he said walking out of the room.

I cleared my throat.

"Thank you?" he asked with a sarcastic look.

I nodded. "Much better." he rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *


End file.
